Little Lucy
by PMontreal
Summary: Lucy finds an old book at the guilds archive and try to recreate a potion in it, resulting in Lucy turning back to a child and mistaking Natsu as her father
1. Chapter 0 : Prolouge

Prolouge :

One day, on the land of Magnolia, Inside Lucy's room….

Natsu : nee ~ Lucy, let's go on a job, it's been weeks from our last job  
Lucy : can't you wait for some time Natsu?, I'm almost done here.  
Happy : what are you doing exactly Lucy?  
Lucy : I found this awhile back at the guild's archive, It's supposed to bring back the time to whoever uses it for.  
Natsu : eeehh, won't it be like that invisibility potion last time?  
Lucy : It won't! I promise it won't end up like that one  
Natsu : so sure eh? Happy, come here *murmur* *murmur*  
Happy : Aye sir!  
Natsu : Go Happy!

* Happy grabs the unfinished potion*

Lucy : Natsu, Happy, what do you think you'r-  
Happy : ah! (Happy's magic wears off)

*Happy drops the potion at Lucy's head, a huge smoke appears*

Natsu : Lucy! Are you alright?!  
Happy : Natsu, look!

*smoke disappears, Lucy appears to be the size of a child*

Lucy : pa…pa?  
Natsu : EH?!


	2. Chapter 1 : Hiding from Mira

Happy : Wha- wha- what do we do Natsu?!  
Natsu : WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME DAMMIT?!

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Natsu : Who- who –who- who's there?!  
Erza : It's me Natsu, I'm just here to tell you that Mira's asking for you to come to the guild.  
Natsu : O-Oh, I'll go later, can you tell her that, Erza?  
Erza : Ok then, by the way, why don't you live together with Lucy since you're always at her room this days?  
Natsu : ERZA! *while blushing*  
Erza : hahaha, ok then, don't forget it okay?  
Happy : this is bad Natsu, How do we tell this to anyone?  
Natsu : from the time being, I can't let her alone here at this state, let's bring her to our home, you grab her (celestial spirit) keys  
Happy : Aye Sir!

*while being so ninja while sneaking around, avoiding to be seen by someone from Fairy Tail*

*pat from back*  
? : Ara Natsu, where do you think you're going?

*turns head around*  
Natsu : MI-MI-MI-MIRA?!  
Mira : ara, that's right. Oh and I have something for you at the guild why don't you come and get it *grabs Natsu's scarf,starts dragging him away *

Natsu : Mira… I think I'll go and get it later. He-he-he-h…  
Mira : ara Natsu, you think you can run away? *smile mischievously, while releasing a large amount of magic power, immobilizing Natsu*

*Mira starts dragging Natsu back to the guild*

Happy : Sorry Natsu, I can't help you


	3. Chapter 2 : Surviving the Hot Seat

*After being dragged at the guild by Mirajane*

Makarov : Natsu!, there's something in here for you..  
Natsu : hmm? Ju—do Ha—to – fi—ru—ya…. Hmmm… Why does this name feel familiar…  
Natsu + Happy : FROM LUCY'S DAD?!

Guild : EEEHHHHHHH?!  
Happy : for the meantime, just open it natsu..  
Natsu : A-Aye…

*Natsu open's the mail, and sees a letter and a bunch of clothes*

_Dear Natsu,_

It would appear that you and my daughter, Lucy are in a very close relationship.  
I have sent various children's clothes if ever you would get to have a little lucy in the future, if you need more help, you know where to find me.

from,  
Jude Heartfillia

Guild : (he-he-he wants to have a grandchild to soon!)  
Natsu : hmm, so he knows that Luc-  
Happy : SHH Natsu..  
Mira : ara, by the way Natsu, who's the little child hiding behind your back?  
Happy + Natsu : !  
Natsu : Errr, She-she-she's a re-

* Lucy grabs, Natsu's clothes to get his attention*

Natsu : Hmm?  
Lucy : Papa, Up!  
Guild : !  
Wendy : di-di-did she just say "Papa" to you Natsu-san?  
Mira : Natsu – kun….  
Happy : She-she called Natsu "-kun" …  
Natsu : ye-ye-yes Mira-san?  
Mira : is she Lucy's daughter with you Natsu?  
Natsu : Wha-wha-what are you saying?!  
Mira : ara? Am I wrong? Then why does she look like her?  
*before Natsu could answer, Lucy tugs Natsu's scarf*  
Lucy : Papa, who is this girl? Are you cheating on mama?  
Juvia : MA-MA-MA-MAMA?! she said mama, juvia wants to know who this child's mother is.  
Lucy : Mama?  
Levy : yes, who's your mother?  
Lucy : Mama Lucy!  
Wendy : She-she-she-she…. SHE SAID HER MOTHERS LUCY-SAN!  
Mira : Ara ara :D  
Gray: NATSU, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT TELLING ME HOW YOU DID IT!  
Natsu : EH?!  
Juvia : Gray-Sama, if you truly want to know how they did it, leave it to Juvia. I studied everything just to be of use to you Gray-Sama!  
Wakaba + Warren : Get a room already!  
Erza : Ca- ca-ca-can I hold her, Natsu?  
Natsu : Eh? Sure why not..  
*Natsu hands over Lucy to Erza*  
Erza : Sh-sh-sh-sh-she's so cute!  
Wendy : ….Erza…. san?  
Erza : …AH!, ehem, Natsu, can I borrow her for a little while?  
Natsu : hmm? What for Erza?  
Erza : I - wanna just want to try some dresses for her..  
Natsu : Ehhh, but she already has clothes….  
Erza : DO YOU MEAN THAT I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF A CHILD, NATSU?!  
Lisanna : now now Erza-san, you're scaring her,  
*as Lisanna says this to Erza, she looks at Lucy at Natsu's hand*  
Lucy : Papa, that woman is scaring me  
Erza : !  
Erza: Lu- Lucy-chan (slowly lifts her hands towards Lucy)  
Lucy: *puru-puru*  
Erza: *smile of nervousness*  
Lucy : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
*hugs into Natsu*  
Erza : *sulks in corner*  
Wendy : E-E-E-Erza –san, don't worry she's not just used at other people that's all  
Lisanna : Natsu , want me to help you take care of her?  
Natsu : Huh? You mean like what we did with Happy?  
Lisanna : Uh-huh! *smiles* let's take care of each other ok?  
Lucy : HMMPH! *what does she think she is going all lovely and all close to my—am I seriously going to say MY NATSU?!*

*AND thus, Little Lucy's time in Fairy Tail begins*


	4. Chapter 3 : Little Miss Key Holder

Mira : Natsu, if she's your daughter with Lucy, what magic does she use?  
Natsu : She's not my daughter Mira -_-  
Mira : well? What magic does she use?  
Natsu : Well… Happy, are her keys with you?  
Happy : Aye! I'll get it first Natsu  
Mira : keys? You mean Lucy's celestial spirit keys?  
Happy : here Natsu!  
*gives Natsu a couple of keys*  
Natsu : ok then, here you go, Lucy *gives Lucy Virgo's key*  
Lucy : *nods*  
Lucy : -Pen! Gayte uf za mummin pa-hus! Veewgo! (Open! Gate of the Maiden's Palace! Virgo!)  
*light shows up from the key and a little girl the same height at as Lucy appears*  
Virgo : Yes, Hime-chama?  
Mira : OH!  
Levy : so she's just like her mother! How cute! Now I wish the father won't sulk that she's not a flame wizard…  
Mira : Oh Levy don't tease Natsu no-  
Wendy : WATER! WATER! WE NEED WATER!  
Juvia : What is it Wendy-chan?  
Wendy : E-E-E-ERZA – SAN COLLAPSED! WE NEED WATER!  
Mira : Now, now Wendy, just let Erza alone, she's fine, she is Titania remember?  
Wendy : I-I-I suppose so.. but, I just can't leave Erza-san alone now.  
Mira : Well, I suppose you're right.. Max!  
Max : Yes Mira?  
Mira : Can you stop flirting with the Broom for a while and get Erza a glass of water?  
Max : A-A-AYE!  
Mira : Now that's taken care of, where's Natsu and Lucy go?  
Gray : If you're looking for Natsu, he went to Lucy's apartment to get somethings, Little Lucy's playing with Virgo, and Asuka over there  
Juvia : Gray-sama your clothes!  
Virgo : Hime-chama, it would be bad for your body for me to be out for so long, I shall get going first  
Lucy : Okay! Goodbye Vir-chan!  
Asuka : Bye-Bye!  
Asuka : Lu-chan, you're so good, you can already use magic while you're still small  
Lucy : really? I think It's normal thou—(what am I saying! For now I'm a child)  
Bisca : well, I think it's not really a surprise, right Al?  
Alzack : If you consider that her parents are infact, Natsu and Lucy, it's highly possible that she can use magic at a very young age…  
Asuka : Papa, why can't I use magic like Lu-chan? My parents are wizards too right?  
Alzack : Err…..  
Bisca : Now look what you've done Al!  
Lucy : (even though I'm in this state, everyone still behaves this way huh?)

*And as everyone is busy minding their own business, a hooded person stares at a particular person just outside the guild's window. Who might this person be?*

-  
Next chapter might be delayed due to our Finals approaching :D  
credits to my friend, and co-NaLu shipper, Cly for the Lucy baby talk part


	5. Chapter 4 : Little Box of Happiness

*As Fairy Tail continues they're normal "gatherings", a mysterious hooded person stares directly at them*  
Erza: hmmm?  
Mira: What is it Erza?  
Erza: Nothing, I just thought I saw someone outside..  
Mira: must be just your imagination  
Erza: I hope you're right….  
Natsu: LUCY! COME HERE! .. oh Erza? Someone out there was waiting for you, don't let him wait for too long..  
Erza: …..*sigh* I knew it …. Mira, I'll be back in a while  
Mira: *giggle* have fun~  
Natsu: Mira, we're going home now, say bye-bye Lucy  
Lucy: BWAI-BWAI (bye bye!)  
Mira: take care!

*as Natsu and Lucy leave the guild, Erza and the mysterious man are talking at the town's central park*

Erza : …I get that we had been separated for long… but why did you just stare at me from outside… Jellal?  
Jellal: well…..  
Erza: What? Speak up!  
Jellal: err… if you would like… would you like to come with me for dinner tom-  
Erza: I refuse. I'm going to the council tomorrow to help the master with some stuff, if you have nothing left to say, I'm going already  
Jellal: Wait! Erza!  
Erza: ….what is it?  
Jellal: (should I say to her already? But what if she refuses? What will I do?!)…. It's nothing, good luck for your job tomorrow!  
Erza: ….Hmph!  
?: Really! What's the matter with you! You bought _THAT_ already for god's sake!  
?: now now Ultear…. Jellal's just nervous, he DID do such a bad thing to erza and he DID leave her for some time.  
Jellal: *sigh* what do you want? Ultear? Meldy?  
Meldy: nothing~ just checking on your progress  
Ultear: so what's your plan now?  
Jellal: she said she's not available tomorrow, so.. maybe next week?  
Ultear: NEXT WEEK?!  
Meldy: Ca-ca-calm down Ultear!... AHA!  
Jellal + Ultear: What is it?  
Meldy: just leave it to me!

*next day*

Natsu: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!  
Lucy: GWOOD MOWNING EBWYONE!  
Mira: ara ara, what a very energetic greeting you two  
Erza: you two seem to be on a very good mood?  
Natsu: Oh? Erza? Your still here… wait just a moment lucy, I'll be back for a while *Brings Lucy down from his head*  
Erza: ….what was that about?  
Lucy: Hi-mi-chu~  
Erza: *giggle* okay okay *pats Lucy's head

*just outside the guild's gate*

Natsu: She's there, doesn't look like she was about to go yet either…  
Meldy: YAY! Thanks Natsu-san, you can go back now if you like  
Natsu: don't forget about the deal!  
Meldy: don't worry, I'll have it delivered by afternoon…  
Natsu: OK THEN! Seeya!  
*Natsu returns to the guild*  
Meldy: It's okay now, Ultear, It's time to move!  
Ultear: YES! FINALLY!

*back at the guild*  
Natsu: IM BAAAAAACK!  
Erza: that was fast, what is it that you did..?  
Natsu: you'll see sooner or later

*approximately a minute after natsu says it*

Mira: ERZA! SOMEONES LOOKING FOR YOU!  
Erza: hmmm?  
Meldy: YAHOOO~  
Juvia: MELDY!  
Meldy: JUVIA! IM SO-  
Erza: *Ehem* so what brings you here?  
Meldy: OH! That, ULTEAR! Bring _IT_ here! :D  
Gray: ULTEAR…!  
Juvia: GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA DOES NOT WANT YOU TO BE ANTICIPATING ANOTHER GIRL IN JUVIA'S PRESENCE!  
Warren + Max: here they go again…

*as Ultear enters, she drags some sort of bag behind her, and as she let go, the bag stood up*

Whole Guild: IT'S ALIVE!  
?: How rude, and ouch, Ultear that hurt  
Erza: ! Jellal!  
Meldy: now now, jellal do it already,,,  
Ultear: faster, we still have to do some jobs later  
Jellal: WHAT! HERE! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!  
Erza: what is it?  
Meldy: well, you see, our little guy here has something to say to you…  
Erza: to me?  
Ultear: yup, honestly, he says that he'll do it ,but if the moment presents itself he chickens out…  
Erza: really now?... what is it? Is it related to something you were about to say yesterday?  
Jellal: Uhmm….. (should I do it now? Or maybe later? But if I didn't do it today, I'll have to do it some other time, maybe in front of other people again….)

*After seemingly making his mind clear, Jellal kneels down in front of Erza, and grabs something from his jacket*

Jellal: Erza…. *brings small box in front of him and opens it in front of erza*….. Will you marry me?  
Erza: !  
Guild Members: EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Mira: ara ara  
Juvia: Juvia is jealous! GRAY – SAMAAAAA! *hearing his name, gray walked out of the place*  
Ultear + Meldy: HE FINALLY SAID IT!

*How will Erza answer this question? What is Natsu' s deal with Meldy? Will Lucy ever be back to her original form? Found out on next chapters!*

-

Sorry for the uber late update, had somethings to finish...  
And yes, I am fully aware na jerza-centric ung chapter, and It will be something useful to the storyline of this fic..


	6. Chapter 5 : A Deal for the Dragon

*This is Natsu's point of view during the last chapter*

*after leaving the guild with Lucy*  
Natsu: ..*sigh* ne Happy, when do you think Lucy will be back from normal…  
Happy: ..gomen Natsu, even I don't know..  
Natsu: …Lucy…  
*after hearing her name, Lucy, on Natsu's head starts patting his head*  
Lucy: ..papa, (Lucy is right here, please don't be sad)  
*after hearing lucy herself encourage him*  
Natsu: *smiles* You're right, Lucy's right here and will become as strong as me! *pats Lucy's head*  
Lucy: weally papa?*smiles*  
Natsu: yeah! You can count on it!  
*after the exchange, Natsu feels something from the alley that they just passed*  
Natsu: ..! Who's there!?  
?: Na-Natsu –san please calm down…  
Natsu: hmm? This smell? You're familiar…  
Meldy: of course I'm familiar, we met before you went to the grand magic games…  
Natsu: …hmmm , how many episodes was that again…?  
Happy: Natsu…. Don't go breaking the fourth wall again , it's gotta cause the guild some funds again to repair it…  
Meldy: a-a-anyway! I heard about your situation awhile ago, you we're looking for a way for Lucy-san to come back right?  
Natsu:... yeah..  
Meldy: how about we make a deal Natsu-san?  
Natsu: a deal?  
Meldy: you help us on something, and we help you un researching a way for Lucy-san to return to normal  
Natsu:…normally, I would have refused.. but if it's for Lucy… I accept  
Meldy: Yay!

*so with Meldy achieving their part of the deal, what kind of help will Meldy offer in order to help Lucy come back to normal?*


	7. Chapter 5b : Question and Answer!

Since I've never really explained anything happening around the story, I've realized its about time to answer the top 5 most asked qusetions.. so its..  
Question and Answer TIME! :

1. "Does the guild already now if it's Lucy herself?"  
-Not everyone, only a handful. Everyone believed in what Natsu told them that Lucy "went home" for awhile to fix somethings.  
2. "Does Lucy know that she shrunk?"  
-At first yes, but the potion grew stronger the longer she was in that form, eventually reverting her way of thinking to that of a child.  
3."Why did Lucy's father, Jude suddenly sent all of those children clothing at a very convinient time?"  
-Errr, coincidence? talking about it here would cause something sort of a spoiler. so i'll just say that its a coincidence for now.  
4. "How long has Lucy been in that form?"  
-More or less 1 month.  
5. "How did Meldy know of Lucy's situation?"  
-SOMEONE, told her apparently. more will be discussed about this matter at the next chapter.

*writing the next chapter right now! would probably update somewhere within tomorrow*


End file.
